eulmore_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eulmore Girls (Free Company)
Eulmore Girls is the Free Company made from the combined Whisper and Caulk Destroyers Free Companies. It consists of all previous members from both Whisper and the Caulk Destroyers. Eulmore Girls was originally a proposition by Destery Reficul to Nada Raskova and The Chunch in an effort for both F.C.s to become bigger and better than ever before. As such, the founders are Destery Reficul, Nada Raskova and The Chunch. The current F.C. Leader is Destery Reficul. History Eulmore Girls was initially rebranded from Whisper in May of 2019. Rather than create an entirely new Free Company and freeze everybody's bank accounts in the process, all members of the previous Caulk Destroyers moved to Whisper as the change took place, leaving The Chunch to disband the original Caulk Destroyers F.C. The Eulmore Girls mansion was bought by Destery Reficul on the 13th of February 2019. It was redesigned by Nada Raskova shortly before the Caulk Destroyers F.C. disbanded. It is called the 'Bimbo Dream House' and currently resides in the Lavender Beds, Ward 12, Plot 28. After an intense strategy meeting between the strongest F.C. members, with hours of careful decision making and heated debate had by all involved, the company decided that it's best focus would be on providing a relaxing, refreshing, pleasurable experience to all weary adventurers who needed a place to go. As such, the group's focus is on 'role-playing' and 'hardcore activity', on a per-customer basis. Bank Account There is currently 69 gil in the Company Chest. Who put it there - and why everybody refuses to take it out - is a mystery, even to this day... Members Currently, there are 17 members total enlisted as part of the Eulmore Girls. *'Destery Reficul:' The F.C. leader; a strong vixen with a body of steel. *'Nada Raskova:' Destery's right-hand woman; a cold beauty with a warm touch. *'The Chunch:' Destery's left-hand man; a blinding ray of sunshine in a caveman's body. *'Kousuke Motokawa:' Destery's heart; a level-headed Hyur who dotes on his love's every whim. *'Maraschino Cherry:' A handsome stunner of an elezen with a charming tongue and an airish head. *'Dai Gacsata:' A passionate catboy with an affinity for healing and lizard boys. *'Thuraman Craglorn:' A goofy Au'ra who gets into trouble with any and every man he sees. *'Dole Dipper:' The beautiful Miqo'te who'll trip you with his words before tripping on his own feet. *'Vanilla Biskitt:' A mysterious and dumb criminal who leaves only a single footprint at the scene of the crime. *'Colonel Stupid: '''The local lovedrunk Hyur who'll follow who he adores until the day he (or they) dies. *'Spell Icup:' A bunny girl who'll get lost in the clouds, lost in her thoughts, and lost in your heart. *'Chai Ti:' Limsa's most intense Marauder who loves a good nap in the sun with the local caveman. *'Viren Aulax:' The F.C.'s depressed pet lizard who loves to just go along for the ride. *'Sanide Mela:' Sister to the F.C.'s pet lizard who would do anything for a taste of some Elezen man. *'Vivien Loiseaux''' *'Qata'li Tayuun' *'R'intana Rhiki' Gallery header2.png|The unofficial Eulmore Girls title logo. 2019-09-22 21-28-22 FF14-Off.png|The F.C. Mansion's outdoor sauna, with lifeguard. 2019-09-22 21-31-14 FF14-Off.png|The entrance to the F.C. Mansion. 2019-09-22 21-33-23 FF14-Off.png|The F.C. Mansion's famous cum bed. 2019-09-22 21-35-02 FF14-Off.png|The F.C. Mansion's underground dance club.